1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hook device that is to be mounted on an exterior surface, usually flat, such as an undersurface of a table, counter, bar top, gaming machine, shelf, cabinet or building structure wall where the hook device is to be used for suspending an item therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hook devices have long been in use for supporting personal items such as clothing, purses, umbrellas, backpacks, belts, scarves, tools, cables, towels and gadgets. The hook device comprises a U-shaped hook that protrudes outwardly from the surface on which it is mounted. When the hook device is not being used, the hook becomes a hazard capable of tearing clothes of a human or causing injury. It is desirable to have the hook retracted when not in use to eliminate this hazard and also to improve appearance avoiding the unsightly look of the not used hook. There have been designed previously numerous different types of retractable hook devices. However, these prior art devices have been complexly constructed and therefore expensive to manufacture.
It is desirable to construct a retractable hook device which is simple in construction and can optionally be installed either with adhesive or mechanical devices such as screws or nails.
It is further desirable to construct a retractable hook device which can be manufactured inexpensively and therefore sold to the consumer at an inexpensive price.